The Heroic Alliance Episodes (Season 4)
List of Season 4 episodes of The Heroic Alliance. 53. 'If the Demonic Alliance Could has Returns for Revenge!: '''Teaser: While the Heroic Alliance celebrate the defeated of the Alieninators after the event, The End of All Alieninators!. Meanwhile, the now reunited Demonic Alliance plans on to destroy the Heroic Alliance. But with what? Until, Captain Demon returns from his coma and not acting the same his was he would to be. Main Plot: As Captain Demon leds the Demonic Alliance to kills the Heroic Family and the Heroic Alliance, Once and for all by kidnapping their loved ones. The Heroic Alliance rush to the rescue and battles the Demonic Alliance. During the fight, Captain Demon has kills or even destroy the Heroic Family one by one. The Heroic Alliance must avengs thems by killing Captain Demon and the Demonic Alliance. Fight Song: I'll Follow You by Shinedown (2x). 54. '''The Son of Captain Demon!: '''Teaser: Captain Demon take the Demonic Alliance to met his long-lost son, Captain Demon, Jr. Main Plot: Captain Demon, Jr. and Captain Demon leds the Demonic Alliance to destroy the Heroic Family and alliance, once and for all. Meanwhile, Captain Heroic, Sir., Captain Shinning and the Bounty Hunter Rangers battles Amanda Rosefield, Dreadful Moon, Mrs. Witch, Doomser and Yellow Goblin. Fight Song: We Need a Hero (Redux) by Ron Wasserman. . 55. '''The Powerless Adventures of the Heroic Family! Pt. 1: ' 56. 'The Powerless Adventures of the Heroic Family! Pt. 2: ' 57. 'Captain Heroic, Jr. and Captain America's Epic and Spectacular Adventures!: ' 58. 'Shadmaria!: '''Teaser: Shadow finally asks Maria on a date which Shadow forgot that his have a crush on Pinkie Pie and he don't want her to find out about its. Main Plot: Pinkie Pie begins to spy on Shadow which she find out that Shadow and Maria on a date which make her jealous which the Heroic Family, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rainity, Applejack & Fluttershy must stop her before she can get ever more jealous. Meanwhile, the Heroic Alliance and Captain Anti-Demon battles the Demonic Alliance which they plan on 59. '''The Case of the Missing Heroic Family! 2 Pt. 1: ' 60. 'The Case of the Missing Heroic Family! 2 Pt. 2: ' 61. 'Rogue x Batman?!?: ' 62. 'The Contest of the Heaven Warriors! (Pt. 1): '''Teaser: The Heroic Family find that everyones in the multiuniverses has disappears and being under attack by the Demonic Alliance, Amanda Rosefield, Dreadful, Mrs. Witch, Doomser, Savage, Freak Arms, the Demon Bros. and Yellow Goblin. Main Plot: After defeating the villains which turn out to be a contest which sent by the Gamer God Psycho who is the opposite version of the Gamer God Master! The Heroic Family joins the Gamer God Master's group. Than, Captain Heroic, Jr. and Lady Love Partnered with Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, Twilight Sparkle, Hulk, She-Hulk, the Power Rangers Turbo and the Power Rangers Samurai which they battles Amanda Rosefield, Yellow Goblin, Green Goblin, Joker, Lex Luthor, King Sombra, Leader, Abomination, Elgra and Octoroo in order to win the game of capture the flag. Than partnered with the Zeo Rangers, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, the Gorangers, Captain America, Winter Soldier, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, the Mario Bros., Black Widow, Hawkeye, He-Man, Snake Eye, Duke, Otpimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jetfire, Blurr, Jazz, Danny Phantom and the Guardians of the Galaxy against Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave,the Black Cross King, Shockwave, Thundercracker, Red Skull, Baron von Strucker, Storm Shadow, Cobra Commander, Dr. Eggman, the Deadly Six, Vald Plasimus, Lord Zedd, Kind Mondo, Bowser, the Koopalings and Skywarp in a game of Tennis Baseball. Meanwhile, Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. partnered with the In Space Rangers, Amy Rose, Team Chaotix, Thor, Beast Boy, the Monkey Team, Pucca, Naruto, Wonder Woman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Powergirl, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Agent Venom, the Big Hero 6, the Jungle Fury Rangers, the Dino Charge Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Rangers who are trying to win in a game of last team standing to against Savage, Freak Arms, Yellow Goblin, the Psycho Rangers, the Iron Queen, Loki, Killer Croc, the Skeleton King, Toba, Cheetah, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Brainic, Deathstroke, Crime Master, Dai Shi, Fury, Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vark. Howeer, Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. used Hyper Robot Model Decoy to disguise as themselves, Antauri and Red Arrow so they can saves the hotsages. Will they plan succeed? Fight/Chase Song: 63. '''The Contest Continues! (2): ' 64. 'Captain Heroic vs. Captain Demon, Jr.! (3): ' 65. 'The Contest is Over! (4): ' Category:Heroic Alliance Category:Billy2009